Past or Present
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: when you love being in presnt but still miss yuor past. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORI DI :)


"_Why are you making a scene over such a small issue?"_

"_Small issue! Is this a small issue for you?"_

"_What else it is? Tell me?"_

"_Whatever sir, I need the magistrate inquest otherwise I am not going to do Post Mortem of this dead body. And that's final"_

"_We have the police inquest, right?"_

"_Right sir"_

"_Then what's the problem?" the forensic expert's boss shouted._

"_Sir, what's the problem! Is this you sir who's asking me this question?"_

"_Oh c'mon Dr salunke, now you are over reacting"_

"_Sir, it's my final decision."_

"_Dr. at least think about the family of this dead man. Try to understand their situation. From the last two days they are trying their level best to get this body."_

"_I can understand their situation sir, and that's why I am not going to post mortem this body without a legal inquest. At first you have to get me a magistrate inquest only then I will proceed."_

"_It's just a matter of simple inquest. Why are you not getting it?"_

"_No sir. It's not all about a simple inquest. You and his family are very eager to end this case now. But two or three years later when this case will be reported in court and the lawyer of opposite party will make me to stand in witness box then only this simple inquest will send all my efforts in vain. The lawyer and even the judge will not going to except my post mortem report. And what will be the reason? THIS SIMPLE INQUEST" he threw the paper which was in his hand._

The great forensic expert came back in reality when he realized his coffee mug was empty. He stood up from his easy chair leaving his laziness to serve himself another cup of coffee. He turned on the gas stove as he entered into the kitchen.

"_Dr. Salunke" someone called him from behind as he was busy in arranging some papers_. _He didn't turn because he knew who the person was and what he was supposed to say._

"_We are really feeling sorry. But you know…"_

"_I know sir. Actually I knew it. I knew this will happen to me."_

"_This is all because of you attitude."_

"_And I am proud of my attitude" he answered rudely._

"_You have been transferred to Mumbai CID forensic department"_

"_What a big deal. I don't think this will change my attitude"_

"_No I am not saying this. They will find your attitude helpful." He smirked._

"_I don't care. I am just going to miss my students"_

He turned off the gas as the water boiled. After making another cup of coffee he again rested himself on his easy chair. It's been 15 years since he had left that medical college. But still he missed his students. He loved his students and he knew it very well. But in that much extent! He didn't know that until that worse day came in his life. He was one of the favourite teachers of his students. They used to love him lots. Even he used to get messages from them in every single day after leaving that college. And some of them still messaged him. A painful smile appeared on his face as he remembered the last meetings with his students. It's been 15 years, but still that memory made his eyes wet.

"_Sir please don't go" one of his student insisted._

_He didn't say anything, actually he couldn't. He just kept his hand over her head and gave a smile._

"_It's not possible my child. I am to leave you. And trust me even I don't want to leave you."_

"_Sir, I don't think I am gonna read that forensic book. It's only you sir, who made us to realize its importance but without you…"_

"_Hey, my child, don't say this. No matter in which field of medical science you will make you career always remember this, rules are made to be followed. Your patient will be your first priority. And to know your rights and responsibility you must follow the guidelines given in the Reddy." He smiled._

"_Sir, we have just lost the interest."_

"_My boy, then make your interest to come back. I am your teacher, right? And what was that point? Forgot that? You should always respect your teacher and…"_

"_Oh c'mon sir. How can we forget those points of Geneva declaration? You asked those points each and every one" one of his students teased him that made him to smile again. _

"_Always remember those points" he reminded them._

_He moved towards his favourite student who was standing at the last number of the row holding some flowers in her hands. As he moved towards him a smile appeared on his face automatically. She too smiled._

"_This is for you sir" she handed him the flowers._

"_Thank you" he took them._

'_Sir I have something to say you. I am not going to request you don't go, will miss you types of sentences. Because I want you to see in the highest position of this profession and it will not happen if you stay there. So can I proceed?" she begged his permission._

_He couldn't say anything just gave her a smile while nodding his head._

"_**I do swear in the name of God, the sentences which I shall utter to you shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but truth"**_

_His eyes became wet but still he was smiling and she proceeded._

"_No teacher in this earth can make this subject so easy for the students. It's only you and will be you. We all students are letting you go just because we are not jealous of others, and want them to have your shadow and to realize what quality a teacher should possess."_

"_Don't you think, it's too much. I am not…."_

"_Oh, c'mon sir. You are and you will. I know this." _

He placed that coffee mug beside him on the table. His easy chair was moving back and fro. And he was still lost in his thoughts.

15 years journey without that medical college and his students! He never dreamt about it. He thought he would give all his knowledge, attention, affection to his students and to the civil citizens. But life had thrown him in a different circumstance. In the beginning of his career with CID team, he was failing to cope up with the memories although he was trying his level best to cope up with them. But time heals all memories, pains and injuries. Even though he loved their company and wanted to be with them for the rest of his life, he still missed his students. Sometimes he wished to back in his past, wanted to live his previous life. "Good morning sir". "How are you sir?" "What's this?" "What's that?" He smiled remembering their sweet confessions. During this course of 15 years he missed them every single day. Still he wished he could be a teacher again, a perfect guardian, a perfect friend again. Still he wanted to back in his medical college.

His thought was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello" was his simple response.

"Sir, it's me Tarika" The person on the opposite side introduced herself.

He checked the caller id. It's really took a good amount of time to recognize her voice, to come back in his real life.

"Yes Tarika say, what happed?' he tried his level best to keep her voice in a normal rhythm.

"Sir, are you alright?" but her assistant was smart enough to sense his cracking voice.

"Yes, my child I am fine. You don't worry" this time his voice was even more suspicious.

"Is it?" she asked as if she knew it had all been a farce "I know you aren't sir. But as you are not interested to share with me, I am not gonna force you." She smiled.

"No my child trust me, I am fine. Now tell me why you call me in this hour of night?" his voice much normal this time.

"Oh, the head of the Mumbai crime branch asked you to do post mortem of a body and they are saying it's urgent."

"What happened with their forensic expert?" he asked how over angrily.

"He had met a serious accident yesterday and now he is in ICU"

"Oh" he merely responded.

"So? Should I ask them to bring the body?"

"Is it a police case or magistrate?"

"Sir as far as I guess it's a magistrate one. Because person dies while under police custody." She explained.

"Then, asked them to send the body with a…" he wasn't able to complete his sentence because she interrupted him.

"With a MAGISTRATE INQUEST" she smiled broadly knowing his boss's nature completely.

"It's not a matter of laugh Tarika. I guess you know the importance of it" his voice was strict.

"Sir, I didn't mean that" she apologized "I am sorry sir. it's just I knew very well and I have already passed this new to them."

"It's ok. So what did they say?"

"Nothing, they agreed to do so although I am not sure they actually meant that or not."

"Don't worry I can handle them. Where are you by the way?" he asked his assistant with a smirk on his face which was obviously unnoticed by her.

"In lab, waiting for their arrival." She answered.

"What? I am obviously not going to do post mortem in this late hour of night. So you are better to tell them to bring the body tomorrow. Do you get me?"

"Yes sir, but I thought…"

"Just do what I have said to you. Go home and take rest."

"Ok sir. Thanks." She smiled on his concern.

"Ok good night" he cut the phone and smiled.

This life is not too bad also. So what he doesn't have a lot of student now, but he has his most obedient student. Dr. Tarika. The day he came to know an assistant was going to join him he was waiting for her eagerly. He was wishing to full fill his dream of being a good teacher to come true and it did come true. Not only she is a good listener, a good student but also she is honest like the way he is. He feels proud of sharing his knowledge with her and she deserves every bit of it.

Again his phone rang and this time he noticed the caller id before picking up the phone.

"Hello" she answered in a harsh voice sarcastically.

"Wo, let me speak first. You will get enough time to burst on me because I am defiantly not going to say something pleasant to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Why you love being a kabab-mei-haddi all the time."

"Excuse me!"

"No, you excuse me please. You have just spoiled my eve." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Listen senior inspector Abhijit I haven't done anything, and you are the one who spoiled my mood. So you are better to shut your mouth up. And don't disturb me again." He cut the phone.

He can't understand why he always behaves like this with him. Is it his extra love towards her or it's he whom he loves in a different way. Sometimes he found him really irritating but sometimes he is so sweet and adorable. Like now, his anger is as sweet as his confession.

He moved towards the bathroom leaving his all thoughts aside. He came out after 15 minutes and checked his phone. There were 3 messages ad 2 missed calls. The calls were from his friend and a message too.

"**Don't forget to take your medicines."**

He smiled while opening the next message which was from her assistant.

**"Sir, don't forget to take your medicines. Good night."**

His smile became broader but then turned into an angry pout while reading the next message,

**"Mudda lakh bura chahe toh kya hota hain?**

**Wahi hota hain jo manjure khuda hota hain"**

He couldn't help but smile. Really this life is not bad. But he scared what would happen if God snatched his happiness this time too.

Again a message from him. This time a sweet one.

**"Sorry for the miss behave and thanks for the favour"**

He smiled. All of his fear vanished in the air all of a sudden.

"This time I will fight back. And won't let you go. Thanks for being in my life" he thought on his mind.

**AN: Happy birthday Original143. love you di. Hope it's not a boring one. Wrote it from the bottom of my heart. Hope you liked it. Any type of confusion, please asked me either on review section or msg me. sorry for my unwanted mistakes. n ya extremly sorry for this supper late b'day gift :)  
**

**REDDY- A medical text book of forensic medicine (for India and Bangladesh's students)**

**There's a lots of difference in police inquest and magistrate inquest. And in coat a PM report will not carry any value, without a proper inquest. The deaths occur under police custody, police firing, dowry etc, must need a magistrate inquest. But most often the police officers make a scene over this issue. **

**Please review **

**KK **

**(Let's see, how many Dr. Salunke's fan we have got on FF) :D **


End file.
